


I want to believe

by Christmasrose66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christmasrose66/pseuds/Christmasrose66
Summary: A little piece of the story of the film, from the point of view of Dakota Whitney





	I want to believe

The strip lights were too bright, harsh, everything looked cheap and angular, the agents uncomfortably perched at cramped desks. Dakota stretched her shoulders and yawned, another day, another thankless day. Looking around herself, she was reminded of the reality of her job, the "boys club" atmosphere of the FBI. The women were always outnumbered by the men, but Dakota was a fighter, she could give as good as she got. The members of her team had her back, and she had theirs. She had proved herself in the endless physical endurance tests, she did what she had to do.  
It was the psychological aspect of her job that really interested her. She wanted to know what made people tick. She excelled at profiling, and rose through the ranks because she got results. When you get results, sometimes those above you don't really want to know how you did it, they just want more of the same. It was at this point that Agent Whitney had gained a little leeway, a little room to manoeuvre, and boy did she need it right now. An agent was missing, abducted from her own home, it was Agent Whitney's job to bring her back. The practicalities of that alone were stressful, but this case .....  
Of course there were always people who claimed to be psychic, calling with their vague platitudes about the victim being held captive near traintracks or water (there was always water, everywhere). But Father Joe was different, something about the way he described his visions, convinced Dakota he was more than just a run of the mill "crazy".  
While taking profiling classes with the FBI, Dakota had studied the work of Agent Fox Mulder, and she had delved into his increasingly unusual back catalogue of "X File" cases, interested by the way his mind worked, as much as in the content of the cases themselves. Mulder had left the FBI "under a cloud" to say the least, but Dakota needed the assistance of a mind like his, and truthfully, she wanted to meet him. So, she'd used up her reserves of goodwill, called in a few favours, and reached out to his partner, the former Agent Scully, in an effort to enlist Mulder's help on the case.   
She'd been suprised by her own reaction to actually seeing him. He wasn't what she expected, and yet, she couldn't have told you what she expected. He looked like he'd been sleeping rough, or more accurately, like he hadn't been sleeping at all. Still, this is what she'd asked for, best to make the most of it, seize the day. His presence was hypnotic, he had the bravado of the sort of man who didn't care whether you liked him, or hated him. Almost dared you to hate him : brilliant but fragile, Dakota profiled her new colleague, as they both profiled their suspects in the abduction case. He was cute too, that hadn't escaped her notice.


End file.
